CORRODE
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Ask me again why I keep you here pet zadr small hiatus, i am working on updates trying daily but the muse is on pause
1. 01 PET

summary : ask me again my i keep you here pet [zadr

disclaimer : invader zim owns me, not the other way around

CORRODE

01 : PET

They call me sadistic sometimes pet. Sadistic and evil and mad.

It's a much better world now Pet, almost pleasant. A place where everyone recognises the brilliance that is Zim.

Now now, don't make that face. I'm the tallest here, in case you've forgotten. I make the rules and I exile the unworthy.

Hmm? Oh no, haven't you realised by now that you're worthy? No, you wont be exiled Pet, you're the only one on this stink-ball planet worthy to live.

You look so thin Pet, worn. It's such a shame to see you locked away like this. You're much better suited to out there.

I do so miss you out there...

..Mad? Perphaps I am. maybe i'm only the tallest in my own little world.

Or maybe you're the crazy one. If someone gets told something often enough...

Come now Pet, insanity is an old taunt. You have plenty of time to think up new ones. or maybe it's the materials you lack. A muse, perhaps?

...Did you know that Gaz-beast is here?

Right next door to you. Heh, amuzing isnt it?

You look pale Pet, are you eating well? Maybe I should sit in when your food comes. Wouldn't do for you to leave me now, would it?

Ha, no no, she's far from worthy. But im saving her.

Hmm? For you of course Pet, she's a present!

Don't look so surprised, of course I know what to give you. Enemy's know you better then you ever want know yourself. i saved her just for you to _destroy_.

Yell and scream then Pet, but I know you want to kill her - You want to crush her throat between your fingers, hear her spine snap beneath your hands... taste her blood against your lips...

My my Pet, that got you quiet. Your screams seem to hesitate.

I _knew_ she's make a perfect present, that filthy meat-thing that humiliated, hurt and hated you.

You can have your revenge

Payback without limitation.

Noone will accuse you of being 'unjust'. Sadistic. Evil. _Insane_. She's a present just for you to play with, just for you to have your fun, Don't worry about slipping up either, humans are easy enough to patch up.

You're so quiet all of a sudden pet.

So silent.

Perhaps you'd like to see your present.

I'd be happy to unlock your cage, free you from these awful bars. But I don't think you're tamed yet pet. Not yet.

Here, i'll show you the Gaz-thing.

Watch the moniter Pet.

...Heh, look at that. Solitude has already reduced her to tears. But see how she curses you? Even though you tried to help her, warn her, _save_ her.

Nobody beleived you.

Nobody trusted you.

Nobody at all, but me.

_They_ all left it to one poor abused boy. Let him risk his life for an unworthy planet.

Don't feel bad about wanting revenge. I would too, and we're the only one's worthy to get our revenge. The only one's worthy of each other, of everything Pet.

You can start with your present.

Then I want you to leave this cage.

I missed you out there Pet.

But this time... I want you by my side.

x.o.x.o.x

Authors Notes: Next chapter will not be the same as this, haha. Zim's ranting though, seemed like a good way to get things going.


	2. 02 TEMPTATION

summary : ask me again my i keep you here pet [zadr

disclaimer : invader zim owns me, not the other way around

CORRODE

02 : TEMPTATION

Dib exhaled deeply, curling closer in on himself.

It was cold, real cold, and the pile of blankets at his side seemed to call to him. It was a temptation - an oppertunity to get warm, get comfortable... give in.

But giving in to the hospitality meant giving in to Zim, something the boy had refused to do... even if dying of cold and starvation was the only other option.

He was no Pet, no slave to this Irken invader, no traitor to his people.

No matter how right Zim had been about the way they treated him, and no matter how tempting the alien made giving in sound.

A loud shout tore Dib from his repetitive train of thought and his head twisted so he could look up to the monitor Zim had left for him to watch.

Gaz was yelling, screaming and kicking at the bars of her cage.

"You're wasting your energy," Dib scolded, his voice sticky and rough with disuse.

Zim had been gone three days now, and without his visits Dib didn't have much to say. The humans that brought him his food and bedding weren't conversationalists as a rule.

A rule Zim enforced very harshly.

"I'll always protect you Pet," Zim had said, practically cooed to the caged boy. He shifted slightly and with a wet and meaty thuck of a dead slave hitting the cell floor he retracted the spider leg he had used as a weapon. "Even if it's from your own silly excape plans."

At the memory, Dib's eyes flickered from his sister on screen to the darkness behind it - where Zim usually sat.

He shuddered, knowing that all to soon his alien tormentor would be back.

Dib recurled his body tightly, allowing his gaze to refocus on the screen, watching Gaz tantrum so violently. Her screams were all but incoherient and the volume on low anyway, but the message was clear enough. She was begging for release from her prison.

"I thought you were tough," Dib muttered huskily, a nasty sneer in place, "he's already broken you."

The screams didn't stop or fade in the lightest, but Dib's mind managed to tune her out completly.

"All I wanted was to save the world," Dib muttered darkly, "to protect mankind from this one-alien invasion. But no one would listen..."

He sat up slowly, ignoring the rush of cold that raced up his spine.

"No one trusted me. Not my classmates, not my councilor... not even my goddamn family," Dib shot a glare at the screen, "the only one that beleived me was the alien I was trying to expose." The words were muttered bitterly and sounded so much like giving in that Dib groaned and pulled his knees up to his chin as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Everyone beleived Zim. The freaky new kid who sounded more insane then I _ever_ could." He sighed and buried his chin into the arms he had lounged over his knees, "even when he was standing over me out of costume and in his clean-cut invader uniform - nobody would beleive me."

"They're unworthy," the sly but surprisingly soft voice that haunted Dib whispered from the shadows, "so unworthy Pet."

A pale light flickered on behind the bars, just enough for Dib to make out the Irken's form.

Dib opened his eyes just to narrow them at Zim.

The invader chuckled lightly. "Ask me again why I keep you here Pet, I have so missed your screams and shouts." A few, softly clicking footsteps Zim to his usual place before the cage.

Dib was tired, cold and hungry. So very close to giving up - but never willing to give in. He was, however, to worn to argue. "Why do you keep me here Zim?"

Another dark chuckle, Zim not expecting compliance. Not even the sarcastic and bitter compliance he recieved, "You sound so tired, look so thin," he tutted before stroking bars before him almost lovingly, "I keep you here for me," he promised, voice low and conspiritual, "I keep you here because you are the only one worthy of me."

Dib lost his glare, let it drop along with his eyelids. "You almost make it sound like you care," he muttered.

"But I do care Pet," Zim informed him lazily, "I care more then those unworthy 'classmates', that insane councilor," a pointed claw tapped against the monitor at Zim's side, "I care much more then those hurtful, hatelful meatbags you call family."

"I will not give into you," Dib's voice was determined, though clearly lacking energy and drive, "I am not a traitor."

Pink eyes were obscured half way by green eyelids as Zim narrowed his eyes slightly, his smirk still in place. "You don't understand anything, do you Pet? It's my planet now, Zim's. Not joining me is betrayal and joining me just proves your worth."

Dib scowled and fell silent again, tightening his hold on his knees.

"Put a blanket on tonight Pet, I promise it wont turn you into my slave," Zim chuckled, voise almost nasty, "remember you'll need your strength. Gaz-thing is waiting."

With a flicker of lights and the sound of slow footsteps, Zim turned to go. He walked slowly though, softly, and just managed to hear the slow shifting of material as Dib pulled a blanket atop himself.

Zim's lips twitched upwards a little, and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

x.o.x.o.x

Authors Notes: Hmmm, sorry microwaved noodles! I was planning on writing it the way you suggested, but this was so much smoother it took over! But if you continue to read, a chapter like the one you suggested is planned for a later installment!

-edit : gosh, hopeful i've cut out a few of those darn 'lazilys', tell me if i missed a few!-

Much love readers!


	3. 03 PROMISES

summary : ask me again my i keep you here pet [zadr .

disclaimer : invader zim owns me, not the other way around

CORRODE

03 : PROMISES

A sound - soft and metallic, woke Dib up.

He felt warm, contented and it took a few moments for his sleep muddled brain to realise in reality, this was a bad thing.

Cursing, the boy lurched upright and a habitual hand shot out to search for his much-needed glasses.

There was a low and lazy chuckle, and though the sound was deceptively calm and Dib was still drowsy it was a chuckle the boy would recognise anywhere.

His searching hand touched cool glass and the vision aids were hurriedly put in place.

Zim was leaning against the cage, arms threaded thoughtlessly though the bars, "morning Pet, did you sleep well?"

The boy glared in responce and hurriedly pushed the beautifully warm blanket away from himself. "I'm not your pet," he hissed defiantly.

Zim smirked, "if you say so Pet." The irkens eyelids lowered slightly and the smirk softened, "I brought you some breakfast."

It was then Dib realised the door to his cell was open.

Zim followed the boys gaze slowly even though he knew where it would lead. "And some company too, without these bars between us."

Dib's mind practically spun with the posibilities - excape plans and half-formed plots ploughed through him after being stoppered away for so long.

Could Zim really be idiotic enough...?

The alien again chuckled, "don't get your hopes to high, the next gate is locked quite shut." He lifted himself off the bars he was pressed against and with the steady 'clack' of his irken-grade military boots he entered the boys prison, grabbing a plastic food tray as he passed it.

Dib was on his unsteady and half asleep feet immediatly.

Zim didn't tence or seem alarmed by the boy standing, in fact he seemed rather docile - and odd look in itself for the invader, even now.

"You're insane to do this," Dib assured him, mouth moving before his brain could catch on, "I could kill you."

Zim shrugged, "maybe. Then what?" The irken was closer now, close enough to attack in one rush - but the invaders words had hope spluttering and dying out again. It would be useless. Even if, in his dilapidated state, Dib managed to get passed Zim unarmed he had no way of getting out. The boy collapsed back down onto the floor.

Zim's smirk grew all to pleased and the tray of food was held out for the boy. "You look so cold Pet. Thin, dirty and tired. Eat a little - I promise it isn't poison." It was placed on the floor beside the boys knees.

Dib made a pathetic noise, shoulders drooping. "I wish it was poison."

Silence met his words but Zim's face twisted into a small scowl.

"Then this nightmare would finally be over. That's all I want."

A flash of fear and a moment of shock as Zim stepped forward swiftly, picking Dib up by the coller of his shirt.

"No," he hissed, voice dry and deadly, "the worthy are never allowed to give into death."

Surprise was the only clear emotion on Dib's face, but there was also a growing realisation. He'd struck a nerve, something he hadn't been able to do since being captured.

Dib's capture had altered Zim, at least the Zim Dib saw. But _this_ Zim he knew.

Reckless, tempermental and touchy emotions so easy to avoid or trigger once you knew where they were and how to work them. So much easier to read and manipulate then the drowsy, lazy and contented Zim.

It was then, too, that Dib accepted what he had been wondering. He really _was_ Zim's weakness. The irken's last challenge even after capture, unlike the earth he had taken and owned in one go.

Dib smirked jerkily, his face unused to anything but scowls and frowns. "I'd rather give into Death then give into _you_," he whispered determinedly.

The look that crossed Zim's alien features was impossable to translate, but the movements were all to easy to feel as Dib was slambed back against the only solid wall in his cage.

"I promise you I will never, ever let that be true," Zim growled, vice like grip digging into both coller and arm.

Dib tried to squirm away but his attempt without energy.

"I promise you will never get to abandon me like _they_ did," the alien continued, seeming to calm with every word, though he kept the boy firmly pinned.

Bright pink eyes searched Dib's, as though imprinting the promises there. The irken was close, real close, and Dib immediatly stopped squirming with surprise.

"I promise you'll get to see another sunrise Pet," the words were breathed over Dib's lips.

A slow smirk slid it's way back over Zim's features as Dib trembled.

Zim pushed forwards and upwards with spider legs Dib hadn't realised had been extended.

With half a breath between them - Zim kissed.

Shock raced through the human and his eyes widened in disbeleif.

As quickly as he had brushed their lips together, Zim retracted.

"And I promise i'll be standing beside you when you do," the irken whispered.

In a swift movement he let go of Dib and stalked out, swinging the cage door closed behind him.

Even though he was dazed with confusion and disbeleif, Dib's body flinched at the flick of the lock.

x.o.x.o.x

-edit- spelling should now be fixed. Tell me if I missed anything, I am human after all :3


	4. 04 GIFT

summary : ask me again my i keep you here pet [zadr

disclaimer : invader zim owns me, not the other way around

CORRODE

04 : GIFT

Tiny metallic footsteps tinkled alongside the harsh and merciless tap of Irken boots.

Childish and innosent sounding laughter shattered the quiet lull of muffled noise and movement. The prisoners still holding onto their false hopes felt their ears perk, minds singing 'rescue?!' in question.

Gaz was among them.

Dib, in his extra-thick, extra-confined and extra-protected containment cell, was not.

The sound of metal feet on metal floorboards sped up and scattered as though the cause had noticed something of intrest. Most likely the rows of inprisoned slaves.

Innosent laughter squealed again, the sound echoing amongst the 'unworthy' prisoners.

Zim smirked a little, almost fondly.

The robot danced around his masters legs apon returning, voice sing-song as he praised and pleaded with the Irken, "do I get my present now Master?" he inquired.

Zim tilted his head to one side, made a wide guesture. "Pick anyone but my Dib-thing," he offered his most faithful (and uncomplaining) servant.

Gir all but sparkled in glee, his voice carrying his laughter further and stronger then before.

Nearby slaves attempted to shift out of sight, at least those who had heard about the robot.

The SIR unit raced off, into the mass of caged humans still either awaiting use or just put there for something to do when Zim was bored, his step bounding with pure innocent excitement.

Zim remained patient enough, following slowly and barely watching. His antenna were perked, but unalert. He seemed the perfect picture of calm and content Irken... likely an oddity in itself.

Gir returned abruptly with a bubbly-bright grin, eyes glowing with aquamarine adoration.

"I want this one," he promised, tugging Zim's arm lightly in the apropriate direction.

Letting himself be led, Zim felt his smirk grow at the door presented to him. "Ironic," he murmered to himself, running his fingers along the name printed in Irken under the small window in the door.

He concidered denying the robot, but brushed the thought aside. The girl seemed lonely anyway.

The alien reached into his Pak, pulling out a shining black ring. He nodded to Gir, who beamed in delight.

As the door swung inwards, Gaz felt a warning chill race up her spine.

"Do not break her," Zim ordered, his voice sounding the odd sort of familiar to the girl, "she's promised away so you'll have to give her back."

Gaz buckled at the sight of Zim, cliche stutter of 'a-a-alien?' half out as Gir scuttled in all laughter and glee.

Before Gir ran for his new prize, Zim pulled him back. "Do not break her," he confirmed. When Gir's eyes flashed that perfect shade of crimson-compliance, Zim handed him the slave collar from his hand. "Put this on her neck right away, so she can't get away."

Gir saluted, accepting the band. He offered the girl an extatic grin before slipping through the bars of the cell and running for the human on all fours.

Gaz's look of surprised fear grew to a terrified scream.

Chuckling at the sound, Zim slunk out.

Offering only a sneak glance at Dib's door as he passed it, but not stopping. Three weeks wasn't long enough to make the boy snap. He was far to worthy for that.

"But soon Pet," Zim whispered, "soon."

x.o.x.o.x

Authors Notes: Sorry for all delays, it's taking me a while to sort work in with my usual routine so my writing is suffering (always an excuse with me, huh?) Im working on updates, but they still might be a while. Well, more money Jaffa makes, more likely it is she'll be getting a computer again, neh?


	5. 05 TAG

summary : ask me again my i keep you here pet [zadr

disclaimer : invader zim owns me, not the other way around

ps : this ones all for Merdina - thanks for your reviews and pm's my dear - you made this update happen.

CORRODE

05 : TAG

Dib jumped in surprise as a noise interupted his train of thoughts, his heart racing as he heard a familiar dark chuckle.

Three weeks alone, and finally...

Zim's form came into view. Green skin looking vibrantly alive under the flurecent lighting that flickered on at his demand.

He paused as the boy flinched at the light's sharpness, cocking his head to one side as he waited.

There was nothing but complete silence between them. Silence as neither boy really knew what to say. Dib had his questions, a whole truckload of them, but he wouldn't be the first to break the silence. Zim had his plans, from A to Omega, he just wasn't sure how to begin.

He stepped up though, wrapping his arms around the bars of the cage in such a way he'd almost missed.

Dib took a breath as though to speak, but it was only slowly released instead. Zim smirked lightly at the sight.

"Ask me again why I keep you here Pet, it's been so long since you've earnt the responce."

"I'm not your 'pet'," Dib muttered in automatic defence, his voice husky and disused.

Zim seemed to concider the responce, mulling it over. "No, I think you might be," the Irken finally decided, guesturing loosely to the boys containment. "You're more so my pet then any slave I have, even more so then Gir."

Dib scowled at the words, clearly not liking the aliens logic, "then what was with the kiss?"

Zim stiffened slightly at the question, surprised it had been brought up so quickly. "Ask me why I keep you here Pet," he repeated, voice low.

Dib frowned at the non-answer, but gave up. "Why do you keep me here then?"

"I keep you here for me," Zim promised, "I keep you here because human or not, you are the only one worthy of me." Zim slowly stepped his way to the cage door, unlocking it with a key ferreted out of his Pak.

Din tenced, half rising from his bed of small, long-denied blankets.

"It's been a while since you last stretched your legs, hasn't it?" Zim asked, stepping even closer.

Dib fumbled backwards, confused and wary of Zims approach.

"Gir suggested Tag," Zim confessed casually, "i'm not one for games, but..." he offered the boy a critical look-over, "you look like you could use the warm up."

Zim sidestepped suddenly, but as Dib went to mirror the action he caught a flash of pale light - the door.

Zim had opened his, he'd seen him do it, but it wasn't the only one Zim left open. With a giddy flare to his heart, the boy stepped in the appropriate direction.

The Irken chuckled his dark and almost nasty laugh. "I'll be 'it," he offered, "your headstart begins now." He looked down to his watch pointedly.

Before anything made much sence to Dib's seemingly always clouded brain, he took off for that almost-taste of freedom.

Zim smiled at the sight of his Dib-thing in flight. "And I have so missed you running away from me."

Adrenaline took the form of actual energy as he attempted to high-tail it the hell outta his prison. His rapid footsteps set a steady rythm against the tiles as he burst free of his cage - then straight through the door beyond.

His heart welled with hope.

Zim smirked softly, slowly trailing after the boy.

Rows of cages flickered passed as he ran, shifts of attention to him from the countless humans enslaved and locked away. The sight had his footsteps stumbling in sympathy, but his pounding adrenaline didn't give him any oppertunity to falter, so he ran on.

The prison was practically a huge maze, cages thrown together as if noone cared where they ended up. Most likely because noone did.

Dib's hands curled into fists at his sides. Anger sped up his steps.

He'd been whining and groaning in his solitary little prison, where here the cages were just cages and little else. They were thrown together, beside each other - on top of each other, everywhere. Noone had the blankets Dib had been denying for so long, none of them looked as though they'de been offered the overflowing trays of food like Dib had been saying 'no' to three times a day.

Suddenly, his internal rant was cut short as time skidded to a halt, Dib had ran himself into a dead-end.

"Ready or not," a frightening and very familiar voice called overhead, making Dibs heart skip a beat.

Dib paniced, hurriedly backtracking through pathways and openings as he struggled to find his way out. If Zim had even left a way out...

The boy glanced over his shoulder a little frantically, and though he saw nothing, he couldn't help the paraniod feeling someone was watching him - someone with a perculiar shade of pink to their eyes.

High above, Zim almost snickered at the worried look Dib threw over his shoulder. He moved forward, to better see his... rival?, run from his presence.

There were so many people watching Dib could feel guilt rip through as he passed their almost-hoping faces without so much as a backwards glance.

He pushed onwards, though his legs ached after months of disuse - they felt about ready to collapse underneath him and his lungs burned from the half breaths he took.

He finally saw an unfamiliar opening and lunged for it, heart swelling with the sight of a thick metal door.

Abruptly however, it all came plummeting down as the world spun and he hit the cement. The weight on his back was light, but forceful enough to keep him pinned.

Zim laughed alittle, his own body seeming to shimmer with pure green delight as he leant forward, looking at Dibs strained face. "Do you feel better with a bit of exercise Pet?" he scrutinized the red sheen, damp with a thin layer of sweat, "you look better," he confessed with a sly grin.

"Get off me," Dib groaned, his heart residing somewhere in the cold pit of a stomach where it'd fallen with disapointment.

The breathy chuckle blew in ont of Dib's ears, "do you know the way back, or do you want me to carry you?"

The weight disapeared quickly and a cool breeze took it's place.

Dib glanced up immediatly and saw Zim pull the thick metal door comepletely closed. A look clicked, and Zim smirked at the look of surprise on Dibs flushed face.

"What, didn't you think I wouyld play fair? He leant forward and quickly pulled the boy upright.

Dib tugged himself free, wincing as his legs wobbled beneath him, "I can walk," he hissed.

Zim grinned with pure delight, "let's go then."

-


End file.
